Una Gran Amistad
by Hyuuga Temari
Summary: Una enigmatica chica hara que 4 caballeros se den cuenta del valor de la amistad.


Nota de Athenea: Este fic no es mio, sino de mi amiga Flaren de Asgard que me ha pedido que lo coloque aqui en Fanfiction.net asi que todos los alagos, para ella. Nota de la Autora: Antes de empezar la historia me gustaría aclarar algunas cosas por si pueden llegar a liar. 

Misaki: Personaje inventado para este fic, es discípula de Kanon pero aunque lleguen a llamarla "pequeñaja" no significa que sea menor ni mucho menos, tiene 22 años. Le llaman así, por eso de ser caballeros y ella de rango menor. 

No es una maravilla del universo pero eso si, es el fic mas largo que e echo hasta el momento, espero que te guste. 

Flaren de Asgard 

Una Gran Amistad 

Grecia, El Santuario (mas concretamente el Templo de Escorpio). 

Milo de Escorpio se encuentra en su templo con su mejor amigo de la infancia, Camus de Acuario, mirando fotografías de antaño. 

- Jajajajajaja!! Mira Camus mira, esta es la que le hicimos a Mu cuando se había acabado de levantar de cama. 

- Es verdad! Mira que pelos llevaba. 

De repente y como arte de magia alguien esta en la puerta del templo, Milo se percata y se acerca a mirar. 

- Hola…- sus palabras se cortan, es Misaki. Ella le mira con sus ojos fríos y malhumorados (a la vez ^^U).- Esto,..esto hola Misaki,…que se te ofre,.. eso que se te ofrece aquí en mi Templo,…-dijo como pudo Milo sin perder la compostura. 

La muchacha lo miro y le extendió la mano donde tenía un papel. Milo lo coge y lee,… 

_Hola Milo: _

_Hazme el favor y dale a mi querida Misa – Chan un bote de mermelada (que Saga me a dicho que a ti te gusta mucho y además que siempre tienes). _

_Muchas gracias, y disculpa las molestias. _

_Kanon de Géminis _

_P.D: Por favor, que el sabor sea melocotón (si es que tienes ese ^^UUU). _

Milo quedo quieto un momento y cuando volvió en si, miro como la "pequeñaja" (como Saga la llamaba), le miraba con cara de pocos amigos (era como estar viendo a Máscara pero en chica). El caballero salio lo mas formal posible y volvió con el bote. Se lo dio a la jovencita y se despidió de ella como pudo. 

Al volver junto con Camus este le pregunto quien era el que había venido, cuando el Caballero de Acuario lo supo empalideció. 

- No puede ser? En verdad estuvo ella aquí??!!! 

- SIII!!! Dios mío!!!!! A poco mas me da un ataque!!!!!!... ES COMO ESTAR CON LA NIÑA DEL ESZORCISTA!!! (Lo digo, por las miradas que echa) por que por hablar no suelta prenda….^^UUUUU 

- Mmmm….realmente me gustaría saber como es que Kanon la llama su querida _Misa –Chan_. Además, dice que es; dulce, cariñosa, agradable, comprensiva y además muy divertida,… 

- Realmente ahora comprendo como es que Saga enloqueció,…si Kanon dice eso es, que esta pirado!!!! -___-UU .- dice Milo todo angustiado. 

- Bueno la verdad es que no se yo como Atenea dejo que Kanon tuviese un discípulo, si ni siquiera tiene armadura ^^UUUU 

- Y no olvides, como es posible que Saga deje que viva en su Templo, llego a ser yo y los echo fuera a los dos ¬¬UU 

- Bueno,…… ahora que caigo. Misaki no es amazona, no? Pero es discípula de Kanon. Realmente suena muy raro. 

- Por ello nunca hablo de esto con gente ajena al Santuario, si se llegan a enterar se me caería la cara de vergüenza…- dijo rematando Milo con mirada de angustia. 

- Kanon y ella tendrian que formar _El Club de los Inaguantables, _siempre están solos y nadie quiere estar con ellos. 

- Pero no solo ellos, no te olvides de Afrodita de Piscis. 

- Eso, eso. Otro que tal, desde su resurrección, nunca a estado con nadie,…Mejor dicho, nadie a querido estar con él ^^U 

- Camus!- a Milo se le ilumino el rostro.- por que no metemos a quienes deberían estar en el _Club de los Inaguantables_?!! 

- VALEEE!!! ME APUNTO!! XDD 

Quince minutos mas tarde Milo y Camus están con su faena… 

- Empecemos entonces,..- comenzó diciendo Milo mientras entre sus manos tenia un boli y un papel, con una gran lista.- Templo de Aries! 

- Bueno, yo creo que Mu no debería estar en el club, aunque es como es, no es tan mal chaval y además date de cuenta que es él el que arregla nuestras armaduras,.. a parte, esta su discípulo Kiki que no molesta en absoluto, sino mas bien, divierte,.. 

- Opino lo mismo.- Dijo Milo mientras tachaba a Mu de la lista.- Templo de Tauro! 

- Aldebarán…!!!?? No creo que el se merezca estar en este club por que al fin y al cabo, cuando tienes hambre siempre te invita a que comas con él ^^U 

Milo dijo su _"Opino lo mismo"_ y tacho al Caballero de Tauro de la lista de marginados ^^UU 

- Saga, este no tiene problema, ha vuelto a la normalidad y ya no demuestra que tenga doble personalidad,…- comenzó diciendo Camus mientras movía su cabeza con razonamiento, y Milo tachaba al Caballero de Géminis. 

- Kanon de Géminis y su discipu,..pu..pula Misaki.- dijo como pudo Milo mientras recordaba la mirada de Misaki. 

- Estosss siii!!!!!! Además de que Kanon realmente sé a rebajado a estar en el templo de su hermano, sin armadura (que sí llego a ser yo, me quedo con la armadura de _Dragón del Mar, _que le regalo Poseidón), estando como ama de casa haciendo todas las tareas y teniendo una discípula como Misaki,…y,.. BLA BLA, BLA BLA,…(o sea, muchas cosas mas ^^UUU). 

- Ahoraaaaa, Templo de Cancerrr,….- dijo Milo mientras intentaba poner la voz de Máscara de Muerte. 

- Bueno, yo creo que este también debería estar en el grupo, por cabezón y matón y mucho mas por no querer tener amigos diciendo que no los necesita,…y por TENER UN TEMPLO TAN,…TAN REPUGNANTE!!!! .- Camus no tenía más palabras para describirlo. 

- El Templo de Leo!!!!.- Gruñe Milo imitando al león que aparece al principio de las películas. 

- Aiolia. Mmm,…no es mal chaval. A parte, tiene gran poder y gran valor y, no veas lo divertido que se vuelve cuando tiene unas copas de mas.- dijo Camus mientras sonreía malvadamente junto con Milo que tachaba al Caballero de Leo. 

- Templo de Virgo!!- dijo suavemente Milo mientras intentaba cruzar las piernas como Shaka. 

- La reencarnación de Buda. Yo creo que debería estar porque con tanto rollo llega a ser inaguantable. Te acuerdas aquel día que le preguntamos sobre las ofertas en el cine y a poco mas nos cuenta la vida de Buda y todos los dioses del Olimpo?- Camus paro y puso cara de asco y angustia mientras echaba la lengua a Milo. 

- Esto,… en el Templo de Libra no hay nadie, Dohko nunca esta, así que se pasa, no? 

- Bueno,…si vale. 

- WE! Ahora toca mi Templo.- grito Milo ilusionado. 

- Táchate, no tengo ganas de hacerte la pelota.- dijo Camus dándole una colleja a Milo. 

- EY! Eso dolió!- reprocho Milo.- Ahora el Templo de Sagitario. 

- Yo creo que Aiolos no tiene que estar, tu que crees Milo? 

- Es verdad, tanto sacrificio se dio el pobre que no merece estar.- dijo mientras lo tachaba.- Templo de Capricornio! 

- Shura no, no, no lo pongamos. Mira que me reí el día que decidió disfrazase de Son Goku y se paseo por todo el Templo para hacernos reír.- En ese momento a Camus y Milo casi se les saltan las lagrimas al recordarlo. 

- Templo de Acuario, ala tu ya estas tachado.- prosiguió Milo después de tachar a Camus de la lista.- Afrodita de Piscis.- Milo se levanto y movió su pelo imitando al Caballero de Piscis. 

- Afroditaaaaa!!!!! ESTE DE CABEZA!!!!.- grito Camus mientras levantaba el brazo.- Por pesado, su maquillase me produce alergia (me hace estornudar), su templo que parece un invernadero mas que la casa de un caballero,…BLA, BLA, BLA,…(y mas cosas aun ^^U). 

De repente Camus se dio cuenta que Milo no contestaba y miraba para la puerta del salón en donde estaban, el se fijo también y vio que allí estaba Atenea mirándolos con cara de pocos amigos (por no decir con su cara normal xDD). Los dos Caballeros se tiraron al suelo y se volvieron a levantar arrodillándose ante su diosa. 

Esta los miro enfadada y les dijo: 

- Caballeros de Escorpión y Acuario, tráiganme aquí ese papel, por favor. 

Después de una pequeña discusión de quien seria el desafortunado en darle el papel a Atenea, fue Milo (ya que lo había escrito él). Atenea leyó atentamente el papel y se dio la vuelta mientras decía: 

- Discúlpenme, me lo llevo conmigo. 

Camus y Milo se miraron. Eso no era nada bueno. 

Templo de Piscis. 

Afrodita se encontraba en la parte de su templo preferida, donde sus rosas rojas. Las miraba anonadado, como en un sueño. Siempre iba a junta de sus rosales ya que, ningún caballero estaba con él (bueno, eso quitando a Máscara que era el único que estaba con él, pero más bien para molestar…). Los demás Caballeros, después de que él reviviera, no le dirigieron la palabra. Siempre estaba solo y no sabia por que era, ¿tal vez por su forma de ser? A lo mejor era eso,…pero el era así y no quería cambiar. Así que, si no tiene amigos pues, tiene a sus rosas (aunque eso sonara a paranoica de un psicópata ^^UUU). Algo volvió a la realidad al Caballero, se dio la vuelta y detrás de unos arbustos vio salir a… 

- Misaki, ¿qué hacéis aquí?- dijo Afrodita mientras se levantaba y se dirigía ante ella.- "Ala! Lo que me faltaba, la _pequeñaja_ de Kanon (su apodo ya sé a extendido entre todos xDDD), esta si que es rara, pero al menos, no es mala persona".- penso para sí Afrodita. 

La jovencita miro con sus ojos fijamente al caballero de Piscis, este retrocedió un poco (realmente tenia la mirada de Máscara cuando estaba enfadado ^^UU). Pero la chica, saco de su bolsa algo envolvido y se le entrego a Afrodita mientras se agachaba (ofreciéndoselo). El Caballero se quedó de piedra, era la primera vez que alguien le regalaba algo (eso quitando la rana que una vez le metió Mascara en su Templo, el día de su cumpleaños, alegando que era un regalo caído del charco ¬¬UU). 

- Es,.. es para mi?!!- El pobre Afrodita aun no se lo creía mientras lo tenía entre sus manos-. Muchas gracias Misaki.- y lo abrió comprobando que era un trozo de pastel de melocotón.- OHH!!!!! Pastell!!! Lo as hecho tu Misaki-san? Muchas gracias,…- pero Afrodita se dio cuenta que ella ya no estaba allí. 

Así que, Afrodita se acerca a su rosal, cogio una rosa y se decidió a bajar al Templo de Géminis para regalárselo a Misaki. 

Templo de Virgo. 

Shaka se encontraba meditando (era algo que siempre hacia). Se encontraba solo, ¿qué raro no? Pues no era tan raro como él pensaba, más bien le gustaba estar así, en paz y tranquilidad, ya que los demás caballeros eran muy ruidosos. Además no apreciaban las sabidurías de la historia (quitando a Shiryu, pero lo malo es que nunca estaba en el Santuario ya que estaba con su maestro en los Cinco Picos, por desilusion de Shaka V_V). Y lo que mas odia de los demás caballeros era cuando se metían con el por sus ojos,… 

De repente, el caballero noto la presencia de una mente clara, reposada y tranquila, que se encontraba entrando por el templo. Le resultaba familiar,… 

- Misaki-san, ¿qué os trae a mi templo?- como de costumbre la chica no respondió ^^UU. Shaka se levanta y se acerca. Ella le agarra las manos abriéndoselas y le puso algo sobre ellas. Shaka noto como ella desapareció de repente (al igual de cómo llego), abrió sus ojos y vio que era un trozo de pastel de melocotón.- Que niña mas linda, - sonrió diciendo eso- será mejor que baje al Templo de Géminis para agradecérselo. 

Templo de Géminis. 

Kanon se encontraba preparando todo para irse a la compra, ya que (como de costumbre) le tocaba a él hacer la cena. Justo en el momento en que se iba a ir escucho un ruido y se acerco a ver que pasaba. Miro como Máscara de Muerte bajaba a no más poder hasta él. 

- Oye tu Kanon!!!!!!!!- le grito cuando estaba llegando.- Se puede saber que le as dado hoy de comer a tu _"pequeñaja repulsiva" ???_!!!- en su mano traía un trozo de pastel. 

Kanon quedo mirando para él mientras se preguntaba a quien le había robado ese trozo de pastel, ya que no se creía que su Misa – Chan se lo hubiese dado. 

- Lo siento Máscara de Muerte, tengo que irme al pueblo de compras,…además, no tengo tiempo de tus tonterías.- solo decir eso y vio como el pastel estuvo a punto de chocar contra su cara (chocando contra el templo y manchándolo todo).- OYE TU!! Que después el que limpia soy yo!!!! ¬¬ .- Kanon quedo quieto un momento y salió pitando del templo hacia el pueblo, seguido por un tanto mas que furioso de lo habitual Máscara. 

Mientras Shaka bajaba tranquilamente las escaleras del Templo de Leo a la de Cáncer. Noto como alguien bajaba algo apurado también. Decidió tomárselo a la ligera, fuera quien fuera seguro pasaría del. 

Afrodita bajaba, con su trote normal, las escaleras del Templo de Virgo a la de Leo. Iba todo ilusionado, realmente el regalo le coló mucho (por no decir colocó xD). De repente, noto que alguien bajaba las escaleras unos cuantos metros antes que él. Por curiosidad, aumento la velocidad para pillarlo. Fuera quien fuera, él podría evitarlo si quisiera. 

Bajando del templo de Cáncer al de Géminis. 

- Anda! Holas Shaka!! y tu por aquí?!- pregunto Afrodita cuando hubo de coger al Caballero de Virgo que iba realmente despacio ^^UU.- Hace un buen día verdad?! 

- Hola Afrodita, es verdad hoy hace un buen día.- Shaka penso:- "Bueno, es Afrodita, realmente no me hace mucha gracia tener que estar con él (ya que dicen que es muy raro y además provoca alergia)". 

- Y a donde vas? 

- Pues al Templo de Géminis. 

- En verdad?! Que casualidad yo también voy.- Afrodita se alegro mucho, era la primera vez que alguien mantenía una conversación fuera de lo que es hablar de Atenea y las responsabilidades ( y abarcando también los comentarios de Mascara, que esos no contaban,…).- Vas a ver a Kanon? Si no te importa contarme.- dijo el Caballero de Piscis poniendo cara de santo para no ofender. 

- La verdad es que no, voy a ver a Misaki – san.- al final a Shaka no le parecía tan raro Afrodita. 

- A Misaki??!!! Gran Atenea!!! Yo también!!!.- Afrodita ya rebosaba por si solo de la emoción, pero se paro a pensar un momento.- Por casualidad,… - comenzó a decir mientras miraba para Shaka, y este noto que, aunque fuese como fuese y pensase en lo que pensase, cuando se ponía no lo hacia nada mal.- la señorita Misaki no le abra regalado un trozo de pastel de melocotón por casualidad? 

- Así es. 

- Vayaaa!!!!.- grito mas emocionado aun Afrodita.- A mí también!!! Por ello baje para agradecérselo. 

- Y yo. 

Afrodita miro para Shaka. Había oído comentarios sobre que era un plasta pelota de los dioses, pero al fin y al cabo, no le caía tan mal. Mmm…realmente si seguían así serian buenos amigos, ¿o es que solo se lo imaginaba? Él si quería ser amigo de Shaka, era el único que le hablaba normalmente (quitando el sarcasmo de Mascara ^^UUU). 

Shaka penso sobre Afrodita. Se comportaba normal, y al él alergia no le daba. Y ahora que se fijaba, no le caía tan mal. Seria un buen amigo, razonaba las cosas cuando las tenía que razonar y aunque en algún momento fuese algo escandaloso (todo hay que decirlo), no era tanto como los demás Caballeros de la Orden. 

Cuando ya les faltaba poco para llegar al Templo de Géminis, vieron como alguien subía, era Máscara de Muerte. Afrodita al verlo se río de lo lindo, venia todo manchado de pastel y lleno de ramitas de arbustos. Máscara al verlos frunció el ceño y les miro con cara de pocos amigos. 

- Y tú de que te ríes, _Florido?_

Afrodita cayó, adiaba que le llamase así. 

- Pues de ti, de quien si no.- dijo un poco más calmado.- haber, y tú de donde vienes así de asquerosillo?! 

- Y, a ti que te importa _Florido_?!- dijo con sarcasmo Máscara mientras le sonreía maliciosamente. 

- No me llames así!!!! T-E L-O A-D-V-I-E-R-T-O!!!- dijo lo más amenazador posible Afrodita. 

- Uissss!!! Que miedooo!!! 

Entre tanto, Shaka seguía la conversación. Aunque pareciese todo lo contrario, Afrodita y Máscara se llevaban bien. Lo intentaban esconder con eso, pero al final se notaba. Seria por casualidad, lo suyo, una amistad un tanto extravagante?? 

Shaka comenzó a reír por ello. Afrodita y Máscara de Muerte, que en ese momento estaban en casi una plena lucha de haber quien lesiona a quien, se quedaron mirando para él asombrados. Era la primera vez que lo veían reírse así, de esa manera. 

De repente Afrodita se dio cuenta que Máscara le había manchado con el pastel. 

- Arg!! Puerco, mira como me as dejado!!! 

- Todo un placer.- sonrió casi en la plenitud Máscara. 

- Ahora como me quitare este pastel de meloco…- Afrodita sé cayo de golpe, abrió los ojos de pe a pa y se volvió a Mascara mientras le meneaba de un lado a otro.- NO ME DIGAS QUE LA SEÑORITA MISAKI TE A DADO PASTEL???!!! 

- Ah! Si!! Y no veas, el que llevo fue Kanon.- dijo despreocupado. 

- Pero que insensible eres…. 

- Muchas gracias, hasta práctico para serlo cada día mejor. 

Afrodita miro serio por primera vez a Máscara, cosa que le asusto bastante. Agarro a Máscara y se lo llevo a rastras hasta el Templo de Géminis, mientras que Shaka les seguía. 

- Ahora veras, o le das las gracias a Misaki o te iras de paseo por el Hades, y no vuelves, eso te lo aseguro…- Máscara de Muerte no dijo nada, era le primera vez que veía a Afrodita tan enfadado y no era como para responderle. 

Los tres Caballeros llegaron al Templo. No había nadie, pero eso no implicaba no poder esperar a que alguien volviese. 

Así pues, Kanon regreso de la compra y vaya susto se pego al volver a ver a Máscara (pensando que seguiría con la pelea…). 

- Kanon venimos a saber si sabes por donde esta tu discípula Misaki.- pregunto Afrodita después de que Kanon los invitase a tomar un té (cosa que Máscara no le agrado y pidió algo mas fuerte). 

- Que si se por donde anda Misa – Chan?- repitió la pregunta Kanon.- Acaso,…os a echo algo malo?! – pregunto preocupado Kanon (que no quería meterse en problemas). 

- No, no que va!!- respondió Afrodita mientras tapaba la boca de Máscara ya que sabia que ese seguro soltaba algunas de las suyas. 

- Entonces, ¿nos dirás donde esta?- pregunto esta vez Shaka, ya que se estaba impacientando, Kanon era muy lento respondiendo. 

- Pues,…no tengo ni idea.- Los tres caballeros cayeron al suelo aplastados por una gran gota de sudor.- Es que, yo dejo que mi queridísima Misa – Chan ande por donde quiera. Eso sí, que sea en el Santuario. Y no le tengo ningún horario ni nada de eso, como hace Mu con Kiki…- explicación como si fuese por propia experiencia.- Bueno, la última vez que le vi fue cuando estuvo haciendo el pastel de melocotón. 

Pasada unas cuantas horas después de lo anterior. Los tres Caballeros decidieron volver a sus casas (a todo esto por que era muy tarde). Kanon les prometio que avisaría a Misaki. Cuando ya estuvo solo, Kanon penso en los Caballeros. Era la primera vez que alguien (exceptuando a su hermano Saga) había estado con el largo rato (pasándolo bien). Se alegro, esperaba que aquellos caballeros llegaran a ser sus amigos. 

Templo de Cáncer. 

Máscara de Muerte saco de su nevera la otra parte del pastel (la otra la había derramando contra Kanon). Aunque era algo inusual todo aquello, al final le agrado mucho que le regalasen pastel. Su rostro mostró una sonrisa. Nunca sé lo había pasado tan bien como aquella tarde. A parte de Afrodita, se dio cuenta que Shaka y Kanon no era gente rara y tenían ideas fijas (cosa que le agradaba en las personas contrarias a él) así seria mejor meterse con ellos. Así sabia que se abalanzarían a defenderse (como hacia _Florido_), y no como hacían los demás Caballeros que simplemente pasaban del y lo tomaban; o por loco, o por alguien con quien no meterse. 

Templo de Virgo. 

Shaka ya estaba preparado para irse a dormir. Todas las noches repasaba lo del día para rectificar las faltas. Pero eso día noto que había sido perfectamente bueno. A parte de conocer bien a fondo a esos Caballeros, había encontrado a unos buenos amigos. Y aunque eran bastante diferentes a él (a todo esto él seguía siendo el listo y los demás los atontados = esto dicho por Máscara), le agradaba saber que eso no les importaba y trataban las cosas con normalidad, y hasta habían conseguido que el se comportara con naturalidad y no como Caballero de la reencarnación de Buda. 

Se fue a dormir sonriendo, esperaba que para el siguiente día fuera todo tan bien como ese. 

Templo de Piscis. 

Afrodita se peinaba su larga melena azulada con gran entusiasmo. Se sentía feliz, hoy realmente fue su gran día (el único desde hace mucho tiempo, ya que el primero había sido recibir la Armadura Dorada de Piscis). Recibió un regalo de una jovencita realmente guapa (todo hay que decirlo, Misaki es muy bella lo único que tiene es que debe ser muda (ya que nunca habla) y además tiene ese rostro de malhumor tan característico de Máscara). Y a parte de todo eso, encontró a unos grandes amigos; Shaka y Kanon (bueno va, Mascara de Muerte también, pero muy a lo lejos…). 

Se miro al espejo que tenia en su dormitorio. Mostró una amplia sonrisa. Realmente desde ese día iba a cambiar su vida a mejor. 

A esto de las tantas de la madrugada, en el Templo de Géminis. 

- NO PUEDE SER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO PUEDE SERRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- se oyó un gran grito desesperado proveniente de ese lugar. 

Los restantes caballeros al llegar vieron lo sucedido. Kanon se encontraba apoyado encima de la mesa llorando a moco tendido mientras su hermano Saga (que se notaba que había acabado de llegar) le decía que no se preocupase. Afrodita, Shaka y Mascara se acercaron a donde Kanon para saber que le pasaba (cosa que sorprendió mucho a los demás caballeros de oro). 

- Es que,…..es que….estaba yo….y ya sabéis,…- comenzó diciendo Kanon. 

- Pues no, no sabemos.- reprocho Máscara mientras meneaba a Kanon.- Oye tío! Deja ya de habla como un telegrama!!! Serénate y háblanos bien!!! Si quieres que tus amigos te ayuden!!! 

Los tres quedaron mirando para él asombrados, cosa que a Máscara le sonrojo e hizo que se apartase un poco. Pero Kanon reacciono. 

- Es verdad,…- dijo ya secándose las lagrimas.- Resulta que pense que Saga estaba con mi querida Misa – Chan, pero resulta que no la vio en todo el día. Así que no se nada de ella,…seguro que le habrá sucedido algo,… 

Los cuatro mostraron en sus rostros la preocupación, ¿qué le habría pasado a Misaki? 

- Será mejor que vayamos al Santuario de Atenea a preguntarle a ella.- dijo Shaka mientras salía corriendo seguido por los otros tres. 

Los demás Caballeros quedaron con la bocas boquiabiertas,…no entendían nada de lo que pasaba. 

Santuario de Atenea (a esto de las tantas xD). 

Los tres Caballeros y Kanon (todo hay que decirlo bien, aunque no me guste mucho, Kanon no tiene armadura…-_-), llegaron a la sala del trono y, ante su sorpresa, encontraron allí a Atenea. Esta les enseño una dulce y amplia sonrisa. Ellos se arrodillaron ante ella y Shaka tomo la palabra. 

- Nuestra queridísima Diosa de la Sabiduría,…- los demás lo miraron algo aturdidos y Máscara refunfuño entre dientes. Shaka se dio cuenta que realmente se había pasado un poco ^^UUU.- Diosa Atenea, necesitamos vuestra ayuda.- La Diosa les mira y pone atención.- Resulta que la discípula de Kanon no a aparecido desde hoy al mediodía, necesitamos saber si usted sabe algo de ella,… 

Fue decir eso, y de repente alguien comenzó a reír. Empezaron a mirar por todos los rincones de la sala pero no lograron ver quien era. 

- Bueno,.. -Máscara ya se estaba impacientando.- O sales!! O te busco yo!!! 

- Que impaciente es usted Caballero de la Constelación de Cáncer.- contesto la voz (que era de mujer) mientras salía de las sombras.- Mi nombre es Tsubame, y pertenezco a la Orden de Caballeros de la Diosa Ártemis, soy Gato Montés. 

Decir eso, y Máscara estallo en grandes carcajadas mientras se tiraba al suelo agarrándose el estomago, los demás también reían, pero por lo bajo, no querían perder la compostura ante su Diosa. 

- Y para que estáis aquí?- pregunto Atenea intentando que la chica no se enfadase. 

- Vuestra hermana, la Diosa de la caza y los bosques, me a pedido que viniese a deciros que si no le dais vuestro cetro, tan apreciado entre el Olimpo, matara a la doncella con nombre Misaki. 

Los cuatro miraron fríamente a la joven muchacha, de aspecto débil (al más puro estilo Shun, seguro seria de esa edad), pelo largo hasta la cintura de color rosa y portando una armadura un tanto rara de color marrón (en mejor explicación, al estilo de un gato montés xDD). Ella retrocedió asustada y por tal cosa, se marcho corriendo alegando. 

- Ya os e informado!!!! 

- SIGÁMOSLA!!!!! – grito hecho una furia Kanon, mientras saltaba para seguir a la joven. 

- BIEN!!!- gritaron los demás mientras seguían a Kanon. 

Atenea les miro asombrada. Nunca penso que, especialmente, esos caballeros tuviesen tanta organización entre ellos y además quisiesen tanto a Misaki. 

Kanon y los Caballeros se encontraban en un bosque realmente extraño. No sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que salieron del Santuario pero, parecía que era mediodía. Habían estado persiguiendo a Tsubame, pero justo cuando se adentraron en ese bosque la perdieron de vista. 

- A mi este silencio no me agrada mucho,..- Refunfuña Máscara mientras mira a su alrededor. 

- Es que nacistes medio desconfiado.- propuso como excusa Afrodita. 

- Calla _Florido!_ No te as fijado que esto es un bosque, y en los bosques tiene que haber mucho ruido. 

- La verdad es que Máscara de Muerte tiene razón.- comento Shaka. 

- Mmm…así que, MM tu sueles venir mucho por los bosques, no? Le das pan a los animales en tu tiempo libre??- Afrodita sé hecha a reír imaginando la escena. 

- Serás… 

Pero de repente, interrumpiendo al Caballero de Oro (cosa que le fastidio bastante), apareció ante ellos un joven de cara angelical, de cabellos azulados y portando una armadura roja como la misma sangre. 

- Buen día Caballeros de Atenea. Que os trae aquí a los dominios de mi Diosa?! 

- Bla,bla,bla,…- refunfuño Máscara- como si no lo supieras ya. 

Por tales palabras, el Caballero de Ártemis, quedo mirando raramente para Máscara. 

- Si ya se lo que piensas,- dijo Afrodita mientras movía su pelo con su mano izquierda.- como es posible que este tío sea Caballero de la Gran Diosa Atenea? 

- Pero serás imbécil!!! A ti quien te mando hablar.- grito hecho una furia Máscara mientras se abalanzaba contra Afrodita. 

- Solo digo lo que pienso.- reprocho este mientras lo esquivaba. 

Los otros dos acompañantes y el recién llegado, quedaron mirando con asombro (y gotas de sudor detrás de la cabeza) a aquellos dos. 

- Realmente son un caso aparte.- comento Kanon mientras mostraba una sonrisa ^-^UU. 

- Será mejor que os presentéis ante nosotros Caballero de la Diosa Ártemis.- dijo Shaka mientras se dirigía al Caballero. 

- Todo un placer en presentarme. Mi nombre es Yago. Y pertenezco a la Orden de la Diosa Ártemis, soy Halcón Sangriento. 

- Un placer también en conocer a mi oponente. 

Kanon miro serio para Shaka. 

- No estarás pensando en oponerte a él tu solo? 

- Pues claro. Noto que su poder tiene mucho que ver con lo espiritual y además tu tienes que buscar a tu discípula, y no quiero exponerte a pelear sin armadura. Yo ya os alcanzare. 

Kanon miro preocupado para el Caballero de Virgo. Pero era su decisión. Así que en un descuido de Afrodita y Máscara. Los cogió con sus fuertes brazos y se los llevo lejos de allí. 

- Eres muy valiente. Prefieres morir tu primero y dejar que ellos intenten llegar a donde Ártemis, pero,…si ellos siguen también morirán.- alego Yago. 

- En primer lugar, y sin ofender, me gustaría cambiar la opinión que tenéis sobre mi muerte. De momento no me gustaría volver al Hades. 

- Opino lo mismo. Aunque nunca e estado, no me gustaría saber aun como es.- dijo sonriente el oponente.- Bueno,.. será mejor que empecemos y no alarguemos mas esta pelea. 

- Estoy de acuerdo. 

- PERO SE PUEDE SABER QUE HAS HECHO KANON??????!!!!!!!!- grito con su estimable voz Máscara cuando Kanon soltó a los dos jóvenes caballeros. 

- Por que hemos dejado solo a Shaka?- pregunto muy preocupado Afrodita. 

- Es su decisión, así que será mejor dejarlo estar. 

- Si tanto queréis saber del, puedo mandaros con el cuándo Yago lo mate.- una voz, proveniente de alguno de los arboles del bosque, corto la conversación de los Caballeros. 

- Odio que la gente hable sin estar ala vista.- Máscara estaba echo una furia. 

- Lamento disgustaros.- y diciendo eso un joven salto de un árbol ante la presencia de los tres muchachos. Tenía el pelo corto y revuelto, de color claro como la misma miel. Sus ojos contrastaban por su color negro como la misma oscuridad. Su armadura de un negro tal como sus ojos. Les mostró una agradable sonrisa que paso a una un tanto malvada.- Gusto en conoceros Caballeros de Atenea, mi nombre es Ikai, y pertenezco a la Orden de Caballeros de la Diosa Artemis, soy Cuervo de Muerte. 

- Realmente, todos parecéis discos rayados.- Ikai miro asombrado para Máscara.- "Pertenezco a la Orden de los Caballero de la Diosa Artemis"…- Máscara puso voz de agilipoyado mientras imitan algunos movimientos de Afrodita (cosa que fastidio al Caballero de Piscis)- Yo no voy por ahí diciendo que soy caballero de la tal y cual armadura de la siguiente generación de la reencarnación de cual y tal diosa. 

- Tuuuu!!!!!- soltó Ikai cuando Máscara cayo.- Te elijo a ti para luchar Caballero. Os arrepentiréis de a verme insultado. 

- Eliges como los pokemons?- soltó Máscara sonriendo sarcásticamente.- Y corrígeme si me equivoco pero, yo no te e insultado. Solo e opinado. 

Afrodita y Kanon miraron con asombro para Máscara de Muerte. Era la primera vez que se comportaba algo civilizadamente. 

- Chicos,…- se giro y miro a sus acompañantes.- será mejor que os vayáis a buscar a Misaki. Yo me quedare un rato con este, por eso de que hoy no e entrenado, y ya me reuniré con vosotros. Y tu Kanon, no te metas en líos que no tienes armadura. 

Ellos dos se fueron corriendo, mientras Máscara mostró una verdadera cara de satisfacción. 

- A llegado el momento que tu Ikai, veas lo que sé hacer. 

Afrodita sé sentía abatido. No le agradaba demasiado dejar que ellos dos luchasen solos. Kanon miro serio para él. 

- Tranquilo, ellos saben defenderse solos.- intento en vano animar al Caballero. 

- No, si ya lo se… 

- Me alegro por vos!- una voz que salía del otro lado del río al que habían llegado les sobresalto. Se fijaron y a la otra orilla se encontraba una muchachita, de cabellos de media melena de color negra como el carbón y unos ojos claros como el río que cruzaba. Les sonrío con mucha amabilidad. Su armadura era negra y plateada.- Me llamo Yumiko y soy conocida por Paloma Negra. 

- Un placer en conoceros bella doncella.- Afrodita se adelanto a las palabras de Kanon.- yo me quedo aquí. Tu vete y salva a tu querida Misaki. 

- Pero yo no,… 

- Schssss.- Afrodita sonríe mientras bromeaba.- No pensaras que te dejare pelear aquí, así sin armadura Vete te digo. Pronto te cogeré. 

Kanon se marcho dudoso. Todos se habían quedado a luchar así que el no seria menos…aunque no tuviese armadura como ellos. 

Yumiko miro para Afrodita. 

- Sois muy gentil dejando que se fuera. 

- Uno es así, no lo puedo evitar. 

- Bueno aunque a mi mucho no me agrade tendré que luchar contra ti.- mientras movía sus manos y el agua del río se comenzaba a mover a su alrededor. 

Shaka se encontraba ante el genuino Yago. Habían comenzado la batalla pero tanto él como su oponente tenían las fuerzas a la misma altura. Seria difícil ganar. Solo un pequeño descuido y perdería la batalla. 

**…… **

Máscara se encontraba todo magullado e Ikai también. Habían medido sus fuerzas y al final, el renacuajo no lo hacia tan mal. Máscara de Muerte frunce el ceño, le tenía una sorpresa metida en la manga. 

**…… **

Afrodita, en un primer ataque, le mando sus rosas sangrientas a la pequeña Yumiko. Pero ella, logro esquivarlas. Seria difícil ganar a la chiquilla. 

Kanon llego al Santuario de Artemis. En cierto modo, le había costado llegar. Cuando puso un pie en el lugar sagrado, una voz conocida hizo acto de presencia. 

- No deberías entrar.- 

- Tu?!- ante él apareció Tsubame- por que no? Acaso tu me detendrás??! 

- No, no pienso ser tan tonta como luchar contra alguien que sé que es más poderoso que yo, aunque este sin armadura. 

Kanon puso cara de pena, ¿por qué todo el mundo le recordaba eso? La calidad del exterior no tenía nada que ver con la calidad del interior. 

- Como os digo, será mejor que no entréis. Ahí dentro encontrareis a mi Diosa y ella solo puede ser derrotada por otro Dios. 

- Are lo que me dé la gana. Aparta!- Kanon empujo un poco a Tsubame mientras entraba al Santuario. 

- Te lo e advertido.- y la jovencita desapareció de la misma forma de cómo había aparecido. 

Shaka miro para Yago. Aunque físicamente (los dos) no estaban heridos, espiritualmente si lo estaban. El poder de su mente era supremo, así que decidió atacar con su poder máximo, o al menos eso esperaba. 

**…… **

Máscara de Muerte encendió sus ojos con furia, eso provoco que Ikai retrocediese algo asustado. 

- Has visitado alguna vez el Hades?- dijo sonriendo Máscara mientras Ikai vía asombrado como, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontraba en un lugar tenebroso. Y a lo lejos almas quejándose mientras se dirigían a un barranco donde se lanzaban. 

- Donde,…donde me encuentro??!!!!- grito asustado Ikai mientras miraba angustiado a Máscara. 

- En el Hades!!!!- grito Máscara de Muerte mientras ponía cara de mounstro de las cavernas. 

Ikai se echo al suelo asustado y comenzó a llorar. Para sorpresa de Máscara. 

- SACAMEEE!!!! SÁCAME DE AQUIIII!!!!!!!! POR FAVORRRR!!!!!!! 

- Por los Dioses!!! Vaya Caballero me fue a tocar…. 

**…… **

Afrodita vio como Yumiko, miraba atentamente para él esperando que lanzase sus rosas. 

- Por casualidad, no te gustaran las rosas, no? 

- Que si me gustan???!!!!! LAS ADOROOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- la niña enseña una risita inocente- Por ello te provoco, espero que me lances muchas rosas de esas raras que tienes ya que por aquí no hay de ese tipo. 

Afrodita cayó al suelo aplastado por una gran gota de sudor. 

Kanon se adentro en el Santuario. Ya desde hacia rato, notaba un poderoso cosmos que le incitaba a conocerlo. Sudaba, y respiraba cansadamente, fatigado por tanto esfuerzo. De repente, a lo lejos diviso algo. En un trono realmente hermoso como ella misma había una mujer, de largos cabellos rubios como la miel y unos intensos ojos verdes como los prados de un bosque; no había duda era la Diosa Artemis. Levanto el rostro y miro para Kanon. Ella le sonrío mientras levantaba su brazo izquierdo señalando algo. Kanon se fijo, y encadenada a una gran piedra con forma de cruz se encontraba Misaki. 

- Misa – Chan!!!!!- grito Kanon mientras corría para ir junto a ella. 

- Quieto!!- se escucho la voz de Artemis, mientras se levantaba de golpe cogiendo su lanza y mandándole un "aviso" a Kanon en forma de rayo, que dio justo delante de sus pies, haciendo que parase de golpe. 

Kanon trago saliva, se estaba dando cuenta que no tenia nada a su favor. Pero no iba a desistir, quería y conseguiría salvar a su Misa – Chan. 

Miro fijamente para la diosa, iba a hacerlo, no le importaba el riesgo de levantarle la mano aun dios. Ya lo había hecho en su pasado, ¿por qué no una vez más? El solo lo iba hacer para proteger a quien más quiera. 

Kanon comenzó a elevar su cosmos hasta el límite de un caballero. Necesitaba ayuda y sabía a quien recurrir. 

Santuario, Templo de Géminis (en ese mismo momento). 

Saga se encontraba en su matinal de cada día. Por un momento había dejado la armadura de oro. No sabía donde se había metido su hermano, pero no iba a estar todo el día controlándolo. Especialmente ese día no se encontraba muy bien, sabia que algo pasaba con Kanon (ya se sabe eso de ser hermanos gemelos y que uno siente lo del otro). De repente, noto el cosmos de su hermano. La armadura de oro de Géminis comenzó a vibrar. Saga entendió. 

- Ve armadura de la constelación de Géminis y protege a mi propia sangre, a mi queridísimo hermano Kanon.- sonrío mientras vía como la armadura se alejaba. 

La diosa se sorprendió muchísimo al ver llegar la armadura dorada y más aun cuando esta se coloco en su adversario. 

Kanon se asombro, era…, era la segunda vez que se ponía la armadura de su hermano. Se giro y sonrío para la sorprendida Misaki, movió sus labios diciendo "Yo te protegeré". 

Misaki se quedo de piedra. Era la primera vez que veía serio a su maestro a parte, era la primera vez que veía a su maestro con armadura…además con la armadura de su hermano Saga. Ella sonríe entre lágrimas, sabia que él conseguiría cumplir su promesa. 

Artemis sonríe malvadamente. 

- Aunque hayáis conseguido tener una armadura dorada no significa que ganéis esta batalla contra un Dios. 

- ¡Eso ya lo veremos! 

La Diosa levanta su lanza y apunto a Kanon amenazadoramente y acto seguido le mando rayos que el Caballero consiguió esquivar. 

- Si este es todo tu poder me temo que si podré contra ti- dijo burlándose de la Diosa. 

Artemis soltó una carcajada. 

- Eso es lo que tu crees, solo te estaba probando…- le lanzo mas rayos que esto si dieron al Caballero que aunque se protegió no consiguió esquivarlos. 

Kanon levanto la vista del suelo y vio como Artemis señalaba con su lanza a Misaki. 

- No podréis vencerme…Atenea no cumplió su palabra de darme su cetro por la vida de la doncella,…todos caeréis muertos en mis dominios,…y ella la primera,… 

- No…no…- suplico en su agonía Kanon mientras se levantaba. 

La Diosa manda un rayo que da de pleno en el pecho de Misaki. La joven es soltada desde la distancia por la diosa haciendo que caiga al suelo como un muñeco. Kanon corrió como pudo junto a su discípula. 

- Misa-Chan…Misa…responde por… por favor…- dijo entre sollozos el maestro- No…no te mueras…yo aun…yo aun no te he dicho…no aun no te he dicho nada… 

Shaka, Afrodita y Máscara de Muerte pararon sus combates de pronto…no podía ser verdad. El cosmos de Misaki había desaparecido y el cosmos de Kanon lloraba…no, no podían haber fallado, no podía ser que hubiesen fallado lo Caballeros de Atenea… 

- A llegado el momento en que os reunáis con esta pequeña.- comenzó a decir la Diosa.- Con mi cosmos os envolveré y matare a todos. 

El cosmos de Artemis se extendió atrapando a un angustiado Kanon y el cuerpo de Misaki. Prosiguió hasta coger a Afrodita, Máscara y Shaka, que no pudieron hacer nada… 

- Es el fin…no e podido hacer nada mi querida Misaki…al final e perdido,…ya no debería llamarme caballero si ni siquiera puedo proteger a la persona a la que amo… 

Kanon se despertó de pronto, se encontraba en su cuarto en el Templo de Géminis pero,… ¿qué hacia allí? 

Se levanto de pronto y salió del templo encontrándose a Shaka, Afrodita y Máscara de Muerte que tenían la misma cara de asombro que él. 

- ¿Pero que a pasado? ¿Tal vez un sueño?- pregunto dudoso Afrodita. 

- No flipes! Tu ves demasiado la tele!! Eso es lo que te afecta- soltó Mascara amenazadoramente. 

- Yo creo que será mejor ir junto a Atenea a preguntarle por Misaki y si a sido todo un sueño, o si ella nos salvo en el ultimo momento,…- propuso Shaka sin entender muy bien el mismo las cosas. 

Los tres miraron para Kanon, su rostro era pálido, solo recordar el cuerpo de Misaki entre sus brazos, sangrando, sin respiración, sin vida,…Kanon aguanto las lagrimas. 

Ya en el Templo de Atenea. 

- Bueno, chicos la verdad es que alguien os quiere contar una cosita.- dijo la Diosa mientras señalaba a una puerta por donde entra Misaki. 

Kanon no aguanta la compostura, solo verla allí de pie, llena de vida, sonriendo como él la veía todos los días al levantarse, al pasar el día, al llegar la noche,…sabia muy bien que ella no era así con los demás Caballeros, por que simplemente es muy tímida y prefiere estar a lo suyo y no molestar a los demás,…pero a el no le molestaba así solamente el podía disfrutar de esa bella sonrisa. Se levanto y corrió a junto de ella, la abrazo y levanto en brazos mientras sonreía alegremente sin parar de darle besos en la mejilla a la pobre muchacha que estaba más roja que un tomate. 

Al acabar y dejarla ya en el suelo la joven se explico. 

- Resulta que, bueno chicos,…lo que sucedió es que todo a sido planeado por Atenea, Artemis y yo para probaros…- a los cuatro se les cayo el Olimpo encima.- Es que,…sucedió que,… 

**-Recuerdo- **

Misaki se encontraba enfrente del Templo de Escorpio. No es que no le gustase estar allí pero no estaba acostumbrada a relacionarse tanto con los demás caballeros del santuario (solamente hablaba con Kanon y con Saga por que al ser el hermano gemelo de su maestro no se sentía tan molesta). Entro despacio y sin hacer ruido (aunque sabia de sobra que notaria su presencia ^^U). Suerte que llevaba una nota de Kanon así no tendría que hablar. De repente Milo hizo su aparición, venia muy contento pero cambio de cara solo con verla (tan mal le caía a todo el mundo -_-). Cuando el caballero regreso con lo pedido, ella se marcha rumbo al templo de su maestro sin mirar atrás. Cuándo iba a salir se paro de golpe, había algo que se olvidaba… ¡La otra nota de Saga para Milo! Volvió por donde había venido (sin mucha gana la verdad) pero esta vez Milo no apareció. Se adentro mas en la casa y pudo oír unas voces…eran las de Milo y Camus… ¡estaban hablando de ella! Con mucha curiosidad se quedo escuchando, no solo hablaban de ella sino también de su maestro y de no se que del club de los inaguantables…Eso si que no le gusto para nada. Por que tenían que meterse con ellos por ser como eran…no todo el mundo es perfecto así que no tenían derecho a meterse con ellos. Misaki se giro enfadada, salió del templo y comenzó a bajar furiosamente las escaleras…De repente algo hace que mire a su izquierda ¡pero si era Atenea! Le pregunto que le pasaba pero ella le dijo que nada. La Diosa le miro a los ojos y sonrió (como se notaba que sabia que estaba mintiendo). Le pregunto que le pasaba y la jovencita le contó todo lo que pensaba sobre lo que había oído. Atenea le guiño un ojo tenia un plan y comenzaba visitando a Milo y Camus… 

Ya en su Santuario Atenea y Misaki pensaban en algo bueno para todos, ¿por qué no juntar a los que siempre están solos? Algo tendrían que les uniese, y la clave era Misaki (por algo había que empezar a probar) y si todo iba como Atenea pensaba pediría ayuda a su hermana Artemis para ejecutar el plan… (Artemis era muy conocida en el Olimpo por ser buena actriz) 

**…… **

Los cuatro caballeros miran asombrados para la diosa y la chiquilla. 

- Lo que hacen los dioses cuando están aburridos- soltó sarcástico Mascara de Muerte. 

- No pretendíamos meternos con vosotros, ni mucho menos queríamos engañarlos…- dijo Misaki intentando que lo viesen desde un punto de vista bueno. 

- Como dice Misaki, esto no es una broma. Nosotras simplemente queríamos que no estuviesen solos, mostraros que tenéis a un amigo que os comprende y apoya en las situaciones de apuro. 

Los caballeros se miraron, en cierto modo si no fuera por todo lo sucedido nunca llegarían a estar ni cinco minutos juntos para charlar. En cierto modo, ya eran amigos y eso era lo que importaba. Así que decidieron perdonarlas. 

Kanon y Misaki están sentados en el Cabo Sunion, mirando el ir y venir de las olas del mar. 

- Kanon…-dijo Misaki mirando para él- Cuando Artemis me durmió para engañarte antes de caer en el sueño pude escuchar tu voz…- Kanon se sonroja (es que se acuerda de lo que dijo)- ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme, que aun no me as dicho? 

Kanon mira para los preciosos ojos esmeraldas de Misaki, ve como su hermosa media melena negra es movida por la brisa, comienza a mover sus labios pronunciando como primeras palabras (que hacen que Misaki lo comprenda y se sonroje): 

- Te…Yo te…te a…. 

- Misaki-San!!!!! – a lo lejos se acerca Afrodita arrastrando a Máscara y también viene Shaka.- Kanon! Misaki! Venir a conocer a Hanako, ella es la discípula de Milo, creo que ya lo conocéis de vista ¿no? Ya estuvo por aquí un par de veces. Es muy divertida, aunque solo tenga 13 años… Esto, chicos ¿que os pasa? ¿Por que estáis tan rojos? 

- Me parece que ya lo sé- suelta divertido Shaka. 

- ¡¿Eh?! ¿No me diga que…?- responde Afrodita todo contento mientras mira sorprendido y soltando montones de corazones para ellos dos, que aun se ponen más rojos. 

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¡¡ ¿Pero de que habláis?!!!- protesta Mascara que no se entera de nada. 

- ¡¡Tú calla que no sabes!!- grita Afrodita echo una furia.- ¡¡¡No te metas en asuntos del amor que no te concierten!!! 

- Como si a ti te fuesen tanto… 

Kanon se levanta de golpe coge en brazos a Misaki y sale corriendo mientras grita: 

- ¡¡¡¡Argg!!!! ¡¡¡Pero seréis cotillas!!! ¡¡¡¡Nosotros nos vamos!!!! ¡¡¡¡Ahí quedáis!!!! 

- ¡¡EH!! ¡¡¡Espéranos!!!- gritan los tres a dúo mientras siguen a la pareja. 

Y esto paso en el Santuario donde viven los valerosos Caballeros de Atenea… 

**¡¿Fin?! **

**¡¡No que va!! ¡¡Aun da para mas!! **


End file.
